The Hyrulian War
by bforomega
Summary: The first chapter is more rated G but as it goes on it will be PG-13 or R. This is about a war that starts in Hyrule and how Link and his friends deal with it. Hooded figure revealed! Chapter 4 posted
1. Visiting a Friend

Ragu2: Hey everybody! Welcome to my story.  
  
Link: Just shut up and write the story about me.  
  
Ragu2: Fine, whatever.( He has a sword and other weapons, I can't say no.)  
  
Disclamer: Zelda not mine, old characters not mine, new characters mine!!!  
  
The Hyrulian War  
  
Visiting a Friend  
  
A young man with golden hair was riding across a large field on a beautiful brown haired horse. Click, Clop, Click, Clop.  
  
"It's ok Epona, there isn't much time before we get to the gate." comforted the young man.  
  
They got closer to a brick castle wall that had a wooden lowering bridge in the very center. As the moon went down and the sun went up the bridge started to lower and a guard walked onto it to watch the field known as Hyrule Field. In the south, you could hear 20 cock-a-doodle-dos coming from the cucuus at Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
As the young man and Epona got closer to the gate the soldier shouted "Link, you know that you can't bring Epona into the market!"  
  
"I know, Michael, she's not coming in." Link replied.  
  
"Epona, go to Lon Lon I'll call you when I'm ready to go." Link said to Epona before jumping off her. She then galloped off to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"Link, you really need some new clothes tunics aren't worn by people anymore." Michael joked.  
  
"In the Kokori Forest these are in! Well, gotta go, see you later Mike!" Link said before running across the bridge and going into the market.  
  
Looking around Link tried to remember what all he was coming here to get. 'Well I know I need to get two new bottles, a red fairy, and an extra shield.' So he started out by going to the Bazaar and buying the extra shield for 80 rupees. Then to the potion shop, buying the two bottles and the red fairy for 200 rupees. Still having 720 rupees left Link decided to find a gift for Zelda who he was planning on visiting. When going by some booths he noticed a Goron selling swords and knives so he stopped to see all of them.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know a Goron named Biggoron would you?" Link asked  
  
"Yes, I am his apprentice all these fabulous weapons were made by my very skilled master. Do you know him?" asked the goron.  
  
"Yeah, he made my sword the Biggoron sword."  
  
"Really, he told me if I ever meet the guy that he sold that sword to, I should give him a discount on anything he wants."  
  
"Wow, ok, well I'm buying a gift for my friend Zelda. Do you have any knives with jewels on them?"  
  
"Yes, here are twenty."  
  
"I'll take this one, it looks like a miniature version of the Master sword, but could you engrave the triforce on it."  
  
"Yes, it will be done in two hours, you can pay me the price of 400 rupees then."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back then."  
  
Link then walked around and looked at the other booths. He found gifts for his other friends but they weren't nearly as expensive. It wasn't that he liked Zelda better it was just she was a human princess and they needed more expensive things. He couldn't decide which one of his friends that are girls he wanted to date but he hadn't decided, yet. He bought a necklace with a turquoise jewel that the straps attach to and a ring that when you look into it you can see waves crashing on a beach for Ruto the Zora princess. A horse necklace and a horse ring for Malon who lives at Lon Lon Ranch. Last, a forest green jewel necklace and a ring that you can see the forest in for Saria a Kokori also the forest sage. He spent his last 320 rupees on those and decided to just sit on a bench and rest for the fifteen minutes before the knife was ready. After the time he went back to the small shop and got the knife that now had an engraved triforce on it. He went up to the gate of the castle grounds and showed the guard his pass to go into the castle. So, Link went in and through over ten passageways that finally led to the throne room.  
  
"Link, I've been expecting you." Zelda, the blonde haired princess who looked like a goddess wearing a beautiful pink flowing dress said.  
  
"What, but I came as a surprise, how did you know!?"  
  
"I was looking out my window and I saw you unmistakable green clothes with a sword on you back that glinted in the sun."  
  
"Ummmm………Ohhhhhh."  
  
"So, why did you come, Link?"  
  
"Oh, well I wanted to visit you and I bought you a present."  
  
"Really, what is it?!?!"  
  
"Here you go!" Link then got up on the throne and gave Zelda her knife.  
  
"Thanks Link, its beautiful it even has the triforce and did you notice it looks like a smaller version of the master sword?"  
  
"Yeah I did that's why I bought it."  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Yes?" Zelda said  
  
"We have troubling news…."said a man with brown hair and a brown tunic over tights.  
  
'I knew that I wasn't the only one who wears tunics' Thought Link  
  
Link: Hey, that wasn't that bad, dummy.  
  
Ragu2: That's it * takes out biggoron sword*  
  
Link: O yeah, well I'll take out mine. Hey where is it?!  
  
Ragu2:Hahahahaha! Now who is in control?  
  
Link: Help me!!!!!!! This is worse than Goron hugs!!!!!!  
  
Ragu2: Thank-you for reading my first chapter. * chases Link all over Hyrule* 


	2. A Hairy Problem

Ragu2: Now if you sign right here, here, and initial here we'll be done.  
  
Link: Why can't you just give the sword back?  
  
Ragu2: You would kill me!  
  
Link: Yeah and?  
  
Ragu2: That's why I decided on this peace treaty.  
  
Link: Now this is dumb!!  
  
Ragu2: Shut up! This is the last statement 'If you try to harm Ragu2 then you will spontaneously combust'.  
  
Link: What the hell?  
  
Ragu2: Yup, and you signed it. Oh, and there's a statement where I get to choose your girlfriend/wife.  
  
Link: Damn you! You suck!  
  
Ragu2: I know! By the way readers, I need your help who should Link be paired up with? I'm thinking Malon/Link what do you think?  
  
Link: I think she's ok but-  
  
Ragu2: Not you! Them!  
  
Link: Oh………  
  
Last time: Link came to Hyrule town bought presents for his friends. He then went and visited Princess Zelda when someone had news.  
  
The Hyrulian War  
  
A Hairy Problem  
  
"We have troubling news, a large group of monsters, wolfos, have started grouping all over Hyrule Field." Said the brown tunic man.  
  
"Damn! How many?" Zelda spat out franticly.  
  
"A number estimating to 2,000. It was said that a few were spotted at 10:00 but nothing was thought of it then. We could not see the full number at the beginning because they were hiding behind Lon Lon Ranch. A small group of 20 or 30 went into the ranch."  
  
"This is not good, Link what should we do?" Zelda asked  
  
"You do nothing, I have save Lon Lon!"  
  
  
  
"Link are you nuts! 2,000 wolfos! Take some of our men we can spare 1,500, others will protect the boundary of the city and the castle."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Get them ready in the next 30 minutes in the town center. I'll tell the townspeople to get in their homes. Good-bye princess."  
  
"Good-bye, Link!" Zelda shouted at the now in the distance Link.  
  
"Good-bye, Master Link!" Tunic man shouted.  
  
Link ran down the passages a worried look on his face. 'What do I say to the townspeople? The knights aren't very experienced, I don't know if we can win.' He finally got to the entrance of the castle and quickly ran into the market town. He got up on the announcement stand, which had been added only days ago which caught some looks but not enough. After quickly telling the guy next to him that there was an emergency the guy hit the emergency gong.  
  
Bong!  
  
Bong!  
  
" People of Castle Town, please go into your homes where you will be safe, a small attack might occur so don't be scared it is ok no one will be killed. We need this area to assemble troops. If any of you would like to help please stay here. If not go home!" Link yelled with urgency.  
  
No one stayed everyone left to their homes or if they did not have one other people's homes. Link knew how they felt, just like he had before going in the Great Deku Tree, his first adventure. Not but 5 minutes later he saw knights that just stood on the wall and by the drawbridge run to the castle where the stable is. 20 minutes later troops on horses came awaiting Link's orders.  
  
"Men, I can see the fear in your eyes! You will survive! So do not be afraid! You will kill many wolfos! Now six of you, Michael from the drawbridge and 5 people of his choice, will go with me into Lon Lon Ranch. Shalton and his troops will defend around Lon Lon until we come out then you will be reassigned. Mercule your troops will help protect the castle until we come out, then you should join the other troops for reassigning. Last, Marns you will attack the wolfos between Lon Lon and the Castle then come for reassigning like the others. Now Michael and two others in my group get out bows and arrows and the other three, weapons of your choice. Shalton's group, and Mercule's group should use bows and arrows. Marn's your group will use the best weapons for your use. Also I need a horse!"  
  
Link then kicked a guy off his horse and told him to help the troops protecting the castle. Then with Link in the front they started out of the town. 'I hope Epona, Talon, Malon, and even Ingo are ok.'  
  
They galloped out into the field. The warriors just stared they had never seen so many wolfos before. Some hadn't even seen one before. The seven in Link and Michael's group in the front charged through the lines of wofos on the way to Lon Lon Ranch. They killed about 5 wolfos on the way and saw Shalton and his much larger group kill 10 wolfos. One though jumped onto a soldier's horse slashing and eating his skin and muscle, his screams echoing across the field. At the entrance of Lon Lon Link stopped and waited for Shalton's group ready to defend the entrance. After a quick thumbs-up from Shalton Link's group moved into Lon Lon. Two wolfos were right in the front of the ranch easy targets for the Link team three arrows and two sword swings on each. This caught some attention from a couple of wolfos which ruined surprise. Well, as they went toward the horse corral they saw a single dead horse less than they thought but still not good. Right next to the door to the stable was a dead Ingo and 10 wolfos attacking the door hungry for horse meat. The group started to attack the wolfos but a cry of pain was heard from inside the house. Leaving the other men to kill the 5 wolfos left, Link ran into the house seeing no cucoos left and 7 wolfos gnawing at a male body.  
  
'Poor Talon, poor Malon no father or guardian to take care of her.' He ran up to the wolfos now attacking the door used three arrows on one catching their attention, back-flipped off the stairs and slowly walked towards the wall firing arrows at random wolfos. He killed three of them but ran out of arrows. One still attacking the door, the other three running up to Link giving Link the opportunity to attack. He waved his sword 4 times, did a jump behind them, slashed 5 more times, did a side jump/flip over them , and used his hookshot to catch the one attacking the door swing it into the other wolfos. With one last swing of the sword he killed all but the door wolfo. Last he stabed his sword through the wolfo's eye finally killing the last wolfo. He slowly walked up the steps hearing sobbing from the room.  
  
"Malon!" Link screamed.  
  
"Link?" Malon asked while sobbing  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's me!"  
  
She opend the door and grabbed Link into a hug. "I was so scared I thought for sure they would kill me."  
  
"Malon, I have to go, there are 2 thousand of those wolfos, out in Hyrule Field, I need to go protect the people of Hyrule."  
  
"But Link, I need you!"  
  
"I'll be back, after I kill the wolfos!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have to go protect Hyrule, good-bye Malon!"  
  
Link then ran out of the house seeing many dead wolfos. He ran out to his group to ask what had happened. He finally found Michael to ask.  
  
"Hey, Michael what happened?"  
  
"Well, we killed all the wofos in the ranch but they killed your borrowed horse and one of the swordsmen."  
  
"Oh……… I hate when people get killed. Have you checked the barn yet to see if all the horses are ok?"  
  
"No, not yet we just finished killing the wolfos."  
  
"Ok, I'll check it out.By the way I need arrows."  
  
"Ok, here you go." He gave Link a lot of arrows .  
  
Link then ran to the stable mostly because he wanted to make sure Epona was alright. As he went in he met a lot of neighing and other horse noises. He checked all the horses they all seemed fine then he found Epona looking great he quickly fed her and got her ready to go. He walked to the stable gate opening it. Bringing Epona outside he closed the gate and assembled the troops. With one less man they left the ranch. Before leaving Link took a look at the house where Malon waved farewell to them. After a quick smile he charged out of the ranch with his warriors.  
  
The other groups assembled by the ranch's entrance. After assigning Marns, Michael, Shalton, and 10 other men to protect the entrance to Lon Lon. The others were to just ride and kill any wolfos in their path, he would join that group. Link took about 20 soldiers with him to help attack. They killed wolfos with swords and spears, Link was partial to using arrows to damage the wolfos so his troops could easily kill them. Unfortunately, the number of wolfos had doubled and they didn't have as many warriors as before. Everywhere you looked you saw humans and wolfos all over the ground. Link and his group zoomed by wolfos killing all in their path. Looking ahead of him he noticed a wolfo howling what he guessed were orders. He directed his group to the wolfo and they went to attack but, a group of wolfos surrounded their leader who dived into the ground. The wolfos soon charged the group trying to take them out failing miserably. Many of the wofos died, and Link's group turned around ready to attack more wolfos but felt a rumbling in the ground.  
  
"What the Hell!?" Link shouted. Out of the ground came a large hairy ear right under Epona which spooked her causing her to jump up hoofs in the air. Link fell down and watched Epona run around the field crazily towards Lon Lon. Link got up looking around relizing more wolfos came out of the ground keeping him from his troops. Looking down he saw that more than a ear were coming out from the ground. Backing away from the ear, Link watched in horror as a giant head and following a body of a giant wolfo.  
  
The monster howled a menacing howl causing everything on the battlefield to stare for a second and then go back to their battle. The wolfo stared at Link and Link stared right back in its eyes for a while then it launched its paws towards Link who jumped up and landed on the arm. He used the arm to get to the head and got ready to slash the wolfos eyes but was lightly brushed off with no effort by the wolfo. Link plummeted to the ground and would have suffered extreme wounds if he didn't think to grab the wolfo's fur. He grabbed the fur on the bottom of the wolfo's leg and jumped down only 10 feet which wasn't much for him. Link started slashing at the wolfo's foot but getting nowhere but aggravating it. He took out his arrows and started shooting them up at it's face, making the wolfo even more mad and causing him to slash at the ground where Link was running around dodging the slashes. Link shot another group of arrows three hitting the wolfo's nose. This barely fazed the giant monster, Link was starting to think this was unbelievable so he started to give it his all. He jumped up grabbed onto the wolfo's ankle circled around it his sword slashing it, trying to make a deeper cut he tried to circle around again but the wolfo caught on to the idea and pushed him off. Link landed despite the push and took out some light arrows and fired them all over the wolfo causing more damage than before but the wolfo barely looked hurt or tired. So Link could barely think of anything to do, so he just tried everything he could think of. He used Din's Fire to cause some very little damage but didn't do much at all, so he shot 4 fire arrows to make the brute really hot and then shot 5 ice arrows to make him really cold distracting him. Link then shot 4 light arrows at his eye. The arrows hit their target and the beast howled in pain but had still only lost less than half of its power. Link looked in shock as he noticed the beast wasn't dead.  
  
'How can a wolfo, even this big, be so strong?'  
  
A fog started to cover Hyrule Field, but the battle still seeable just giving this battlefield a mysterious effect. Above the rocky ridge between Kakoriko Village and Hyrule Field, a hooded figure appeared through the fog noticing the battle and the giant wolfo. The figure took out a bow and put a light arrow in position aiming for the giant wolfo.  
  
"Marns, Look! What the hell is that?" Shalton yelled pointing to the glowing golden thing.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine!" Marns replied.  
  
The figure let go of the arrow, it whizzed through the air, hitting its mark, the head of the wolfo.  
  
Link seeing the hit took this opportunity to jump on the wolfo's ankle and start to climb up its leg. The wolfo started to attack Link but was distracted by another light arrow that hit a group of wolfos surrounding the giant wolfo guarding him from other soldiers. The other soldiers tried to take this chance but more wolfos popped up. The figure used this time to shoot more light arrows around the giant wolfo to distract him farther. Link had gotten to the back of this beast now.  
  
'Now that I got up here what do I do? Wait, he always seems in more pain when hurt in the head maybe it's a weakness!' Link thought.  
  
He then continued up the beast to get to the head to attack this beast's head to kill him once and for all. The hooded figure started shooting light arrows at the wolfo's legs. The wolfo stumbled around his legs being shot and getting weaker by each hit. Link finally got to the neck just a few more feet from the head.  
  
'I just hope whoever is shooting those arrows doesn't shoot the final blow or I'm dead!' Link thought.  
  
Most of the wolfos dead on the field so the soldiers were all watching this battle and wondering who was firing the arrows. The only wolfos left were the ones surrounding the big wolfo so the soldiers decided to attack them. They killed them and were about to attack the big wolfo when Link called to them.  
  
"No wait don't attack it, you'll make me fall!" Link yelled down to them finally getting to the head. He lifted his sword to the air ready to inject it into the beast. The figure then threw his bow down and a blue light came from his hands surrounding Link's sword, adding power to the finial blow. Link then with all his might thrust his blade into the beast.   
  
The giant wolfo howled in pain and started to slam to the ground. Link ran down the now slanted back, jumped landed on one of the wolfo's legs, and last jumped down. The beast was slain and no one had to deal with the wolfos anymore, they were dead. But, now there were a lot of questions to be answered. Everyone stared at the hooded figure as the fog lifted towards him, you could now see to green glowing dots in the hood only guessed to be eyes. The figure nodded and jumped behind the ridge, the fog flooding back onto the field. Link sat down resting from the battle that had occured.  
  
Ragu2: What did you think?  
  
Link: I think you portrayed my action side pretty well. Nice work!  
  
Ragu2: Thanks, but once again I was talking to the readers.  
  
Link: Oh, I feel so unwanted!!  
  
Ragu2: Get over it!  
  
Link: Ok, I am!  
  
Ragu2: Good.  
  
Link: So whose this hooded figure?  
  
Ragu2: You'll find out!*Grins mischievously*  
  
Link: Tell me!!!!!  
  
Ragu2: Well, thanks for reading!!!! Good-bye! * Runs from Link who won't stop asking who* 


	3. Battle's over! Now what?

Ragu2: Ummmmm.......what it's time to start the next chapter?  
  
Link: Yeah  
  
Ragu2: Oh, ok well let's get started.  
  
* Hooded figure comes and stares at them*  
  
Link: What's he doing here?  
  
Ragu2: He's here for when I reveal him next chapter.  
  
Link: Then why the hell is he here now?  
  
Ragu2: I don't know, yo hooded figure go away.  
  
*Hooded figure runs away*  
  
Link: Well that was kind of rude.  
  
Ragu2: Get over it.  
  
Link: Ok  
  
Ragu2: Wanna start this now?  
  
Link: No, let's talk for an hour.  
  
Ragu2: How about.....NO!!!!  
  
Link: Whatever dip shit.  
  
Last time: Link and soldier's killed a heck of a lot of wolfos. Some wolfos attacked Lon Lon Ranch, Ingo and Talon died. A huge wolfo attacked Link and he tried to stand up to it but he was no match. A hooded figure appeared and helped Link attack the beast. Link stroke the final blow on the beast and the battle was over.   
  
Hyrulian War  
  
Battle's Over! Now What?  
  
3 days after the battle  
  
"Thank-you so much Link, for staying with me since my Dad and Ingo died." Malon said  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, Malon" Link replied  
  
" I ordered to get another bed for this place, Link"  
  
"You do remember that I won't be here forever right?"  
  
"Well, you never know you might find you like this place better than you think."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it."  
  
" You'll see!"  
  
" Ok, well I better do some work around here that is why I'm here"  
  
" Ok, I'll be out to help once I change my clothes." She was wearing a night gown type thing.  
  
Link went downstairs and threw chicken feed around the chickens going wild. He then went to the stable and fed the cows their feed. When he came outside he saw Malon brushing the horses. He went and put horse feed in a container under a lean-to. He walked over to Malon to tell her he was going to deliver their milk to the market town. He went to the stable and got the milk containers in their wooden boxes. He put them on a cart that he attached to Epona, who wasn't very happy about being attached to something. He rode to the entrance of castle town and unloaded the cart and walked over to Michael to talk.  
  
"Link, I never got to talk to you after the wolfo battle." Michael said.  
  
" You didn't? I thought everyone got to talk to me. I was so busy talking to all these people wanting to know how I beat the giant wolfo." Link replied  
  
"Yeah, what about that hooded guy? Do you know who he is?"   
  
" No clue, but I might find out soon I have to give my status report to Princess  
  
Zelda at the castle at some point but they haven't told me when yet."  
  
" Oh, ok. They already asked me of the things I know about what happened. Right now they're trying to find out who was killed in the battle. So far there has only been about 60 or so but its only been 3 days."  
  
" Maybe I should go to the castle and give them my report."  
  
" I wouldn't do that they're already booked with people who want to give reports and people whose family died."  
  
" Ok, well I better go sell this milk, it's the only thing that keeps the farm going."  
  
" Oh, yeah, your living there now since that Malon, chick, needs someone to help her out."  
  
" I have to, I feel responsible but really Malon's nice and all, but I don't really want to settle in a place where people need me. It means I can't go on my adventures and I love my adventures."  
  
" Are you saying that you don't like Malon, in a sexual kind of way?"  
  
"I'm not saying that I'm just saying I don't want to settle."  
  
" Ok, you go in get frisky." Michael laughed after saying that.  
  
" Don't worry I will! Just kidding."  
  
"Why are you kidding?"  
  
" I couldn't give Malon the possibility of getting pregnant when I wouldn't be there if I had to go on one of my adventures."  
  
"Well, see ya around, man."  
  
" Bye, Michael" Link crossed the bridge into the town and went to the local milk bar. He sold the milk for 1,000 rupees to the bar and hoped this was enough to help buy everything the ranch needed. As he walked outside and started walking towards his cart, a castle messenger slammed into him. After picking the guy up and brushing him off a little the guy was relived about something.  
  
"Oh, master Link, this makes my job easier. I was sent to tell you the castle needed you to give your report." The guy said.  
  
"OK, but you still have to go as far though. I need you to go tell Malon that I'm going to be a little later than planned. Take my cart and horse with you."  
  
"Ummmm. Ok, I guess." The guy ran off after that.  
  
After that Link made his way to the castle, showed the guards his badge and made his way to the castle. After entering, one of the handmaidens guided Link to the throne room.( Link still couldn't remember how to get there.) Soon they made their way to the room where Zelda awaited. When he walked in he saw the head soldiers in there too (Marns, Shalton, and Mercule).  
  
"Hello, your majesty" Link said, saying the last park in a mocking tone.  
  
"Hello, Link!" Princess Zelda shouted.   
  
Link quickly waved to the head soldiers and they returned the favor.  
  
"Ok, now that master Link is here we can start the report." The tunic man, Link had now figured out was Zelda's aide.  
  
"You can start first, Marns." Zelda said politely but it was evident that she was going to be bored as hell.  
  
Marns started to tell what he knew of the battle. Then, it was Mercule's turn and he spoke of what he knew. Then, Shalton told of his tale of what he knew.  
  
"Link its your turn now." Zelda said in a tone that showed she was bored because the soldiers didn't know how to tell a story in a interesting way.  
  
Kawwwww!!!Shooooooo!!! That was the only thing heard as Link slept from of his boredom.  
  
"Link!!!!!!!!" Zelda shouted to get Link to wake up.  
  
"What!?!?!" Link shouted waking up rudely.  
  
"It's your turn to tell your story."  
  
"Ok, this is how it happened.......then we charged into Lon Lon........a giant ear appeared!.......I had to crawl up the leg.....the figure shot light arrows at it.....then it was dead!" Link said making the story a lot more exciting than when other people said it.  
  
"Thank-you please wait in the hall, until Princess Zelda is done sorting the facts." The group walked outside and talked about the hooded figure mostly. They all wondered who it was and wondered how powerful they were. Many of them thought that they were so much stronger than him. Link being modest and fearing the worst said nothing about being able to beat him.  
  
"You can come back in now, the Princess is ready to talk again." The tunic aide  
  
told the group.  
  
They walked back into the throne room and got ready to answer the questions Princess Zelda had. Most of the questions were easy to answer and were just things that needed more description but she did ask some interesting questions.  
  
" So, who is this hooded figure?" Zelda asked  
  
"We don't know they didn't reveal themselves." Link said  
  
" Well, where did they go to?"  
  
"They jumped down a cliff near Kakoriko Village."  
  
" How come nobody pursued the figure?" She asked a little angry.  
  
"We didn't think of it and we were all tired."  
  
"Ok, I have a feeling we'll meet this person again. You can leave now. Not you Link, I need to talk to you." Zelda said  
  
" Good-bye, Princess." The people in the group said leaving Zelda, Link, and Zelda's aide.  
  
" Ummm....can you see our guests out?" Zelda asked directing her attention to her aide.  
  
"Yes, right away, Princess."  
  
"Finally, I thought we'd never get to talk in private." Zelda said  
  
" Yeah"  
  
" I don't know how much more of talking to all these people I can take. Everyone wants something, some want money because they lost someone in the battle others want something special for doing a heroic act during the battle. That's what I like about you Link you never want anything for helping in a battle."  
  
"Well, I just feel like its my job."  
  
"See what I mean you don't want a thing."  
  
"I've just realized we've been thinking so much about the hooded figure we forgot about why the hell the wolfos attacked in the first place."  
  
"Link, let's talk about this later. I just want to stop thinking about the battle and politics. I just want to do something normal for a change."  
  
"Well, maybe we could..."  
  
Pshhhhhhh. The glass on the window shattered as two weird, big bird/ skeletons flew in. It kind of looked like a flying dinosaur without scales and was just a skeleton.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Zelda screeched as she jumped down to Link just barely escaping being sliced by the flying skeleton's sharp claws and beak. Link grabbed Zelda, lifted her above his head and ran out into the hallway the door closing as the skeletons tried to go through it, he dropped Zelda carefully. The claws and the beaks of the monsters came through the door.   
  
"Keep running!" Link shouted to Zelda. The monsters clawed through the door and tried to get at Link. He slashed at one of the creatures and its wing came off but then grew back! He slashed at the other creature furiously and it jumbled up into a billion pieces but came back together. With an idea he had them follow him as he ran to a courtyard and jumped into a fountain of water they followed him in, he jumped out. He shot two ice arrows, one at each monster and they froze because of the water that was dripping off them. Link then shot a fire arrow at each of the monsters and they melted into a puddle.  
  
"Link!" Zelda shouted as she ran out into the courtyard.  
  
"That was weird." Link said to her after he had run over to her.  
  
"I know, but all this makes me think. Who is the hooded figure and does he tie in with the attacks?"  
  
"Something weird is going on and I think someone wants us dead. Who knows who the hooded figure is, all I know is something weird is going on and I want to figure out what it is."  
  
"Who do you think is making all this weird stuff happen?"  
  
"I have no clue but I bet in some way the figure has something to do with all of this."  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
" I think I should try to find out more about him."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
" By waiting for him to come to me."  
  
" What makes you think he'll come to you?"  
  
"Call it a hunch."  
  
"Where'd you get that hunch from?"  
  
"There!" Link shouted as he pointed up and behind him where a hooded head poked over the roof of the castle. The figure stood up and did a back flip off the roof and to the front of the castle. Link jumped off the wall onto a tarp that he bounced off of onto the roof. Running to the top he jumped off and chased after the hooded figure running into castle town. Link came into the town and looked around for the figure, then when he looked toward a booth he noticed a long shadow on the ground. He turned around and noticed the figure on the roof he took out his arrows and shot a arrow at the figure causing him to lose his balance and fall into a booth tarp and got wrapped up in it. Link ran over to it and was about to get him out and trap him but he threw a deku nut on the ground causing a blinding flash. When the flash went away the figure was gone. Zelda and four gaurds ran out into the town.  
  
"Link, did you get him?"  
  
"No, he threw a deku nut and ran off."  
  
"So, much for your little hunch."  
  
"I wouldn't say that he'll be back."  
  
"Whatever, Link."  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"Goodbye, Link" Link went back to Lon Lon Ranch and just thought for a while. He talked to Malon for a while and they decided they should go to sleep to get ready for the next day. That night all Link dreamed about was finding out who the hooded figure is.  
  
Ragu2: So, how'd you like it?  
  
Link: It was ok.....  
  
Ragu2: Shut up!!!!! Your supposed to think its perfect!!!!  
  
Link: Uh, sorry?  
  
Ragu2: You should be!  
  
Link: Ok....  
  
Ragu2: Just kidding! You thought I was actually mad didn't you?  
  
Link: Uh, yeah, actually.  
  
Ragu2: Yeah.  
  
Link: So, am I going to get it on?  
  
Ragu2: Maybe later, but with who I haven't decided.  
  
Link:............  
  
Ragu2:............  
  
Link:........... now what?  
  
Ragu2: Well, bye then!  
  
Link: What he said!  
  
Ragu2: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Revealing!

Ragu2: Sup, everybody?  
  
Link: Well, nothings goin on here.  
  
Ragu2: Well, how about I give you something to do?  
  
Link: What?   
  
Ragu2: Read my next chapter of the story!!!!  
  
Link: Really is it time?????  
  
Ragu2: Yes, it is time!!!!  
  
*Link gets a glazed over look in his eye that shows pure happiness*  
  
Link: I've waited for this day all my life.  
  
* whacks Link*  
  
Ragu2: It's not that exciting!!!  
  
Link: Oh, do I have to read it?  
  
*whacks Link again*  
  
Ragu2: How about you meet in the middle of those two?  
  
Link: OK!!!!  
  
Ragu2: Let's try this again.......Read my next chapter of the story!!!!  
  
Link: Cool, let's read it!!  
  
Ragu2: That's much better!  
  
Link: Let's read!!!  
  
*hooded figure appears*  
  
Ragu2: We'll talk to you * points to hooded figure* after you've been revealed.  
  
*Link and the hooded figure go practice fighting*  
  
Ragu2: Come on!!! Let's read!!!  
  
Last time: Link went to castle town to sell milk. He had to go to the castle and give a report about the battle. Two things attacked, Link killed them. Link saw the hooded figure and chased him but he got away.  
  
Hyrulian War  
  
Reveling  
  
A night later, Link was sitting up thinking about different things. He was thinking about the different possibilities of who is attacking him and the Princess. 'Could the hooded figure sent the monsters? Could Gannon be back to haunt us all? Could their be a new evil? Will I ever find out?' As Link said this a shadow filled the moon lit bedroom. Link crawled againist the wall and busted his window opened, but noone was there.  
  
That morning Link went to sell milk as he left the milk bar he saw a shadow on the ground. When he looked up he thought he say a little bit of a black robe, but nothing was there. Link decided like he should visit some friends he hadn't seen in a while that he meant to go see. He went back to the ranch and detached the carrige from Epona. He told Malon where he was going and rode off on Epona.  
  
As they galloped along, Link stared at the field and saw images of the battle that had taken place here not that long ago. As he stared at the field, he saw a back robe moving around so fast you could just barely see it. All over the place he saw a black robe. In front of him appeared the hooded figure but then it disappeared suddenly. Epona clearly spooked galloped a lot faster to the entrance of Kokori Forest. He got off his horse and ran into the Forest, wanting to see his childhood friend, Saria. He ran towards her house and ran inside.  
  
"I'm so bored!!!!" Saria shouted right before Link ran in  
  
"Maybe, I can help." Link said  
  
"Link!"  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Good, how about you Link?"  
  
"Great. I have something for you."  
  
"Really, what is it?"  
  
"Here you go!" Link handed here the forest necklace and forest ring.  
  
"Oh, Link, their beautiful."  
  
"I knew you would like them."  
  
"So, anything exciting happen lately?"  
  
" Well, there was a recent battle......." Link then continued by telling her about the battle, the bird skeletons, and living with Malon.  
  
"Wow, Link you have such a cool life!"  
  
"Thank-you, well I should go, I have an other place to go."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you soon, Link." Link then ran off to Epona to get to Lake Hylia then through the portal to Zora's domain, and lastly he talked to Ruto for a while and went back to Hylia.  
  
For a while Link just laid there and stared at the water. As he looked in it he saw the reflection of everything around him. He looked behind him in the reflection of the hooded figure behind him. He turned around and saw the figure and jumped up ready to fight.  
  
" I'm tired of running!" The figure said in a girlish voice.  
  
" So, you' re a woman!"  
  
" Nobody said that!" The figure said in a deep manly voice.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
" If you mean my voice I'm changing it. About other things like me I'm not completely sure even I know!" The figure said in a voice sounding like Princess Zelda.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything I do know, if you can defeat me!" the figure said in a voice like Gannondorf.  
  
"This will be no problem!!!!" Link said taking out his biggoron sword. The figure took out two twin swords, forming them into an x. (Ragu2: I'll just call the hooded figure, figure now ok?) Link jumped towards Figure who jumped up higher that Link and came down with one of his sword pointed below him. Link rolled out of the way. Figure's sword got stuck in the ground but he quickly pulled it out and waved his swords in circles all around him coming towards Link. Link side jumped out of the way and launched himself at Figure, his sword outstretched in front of him. Figure formed an x again using it as a defense from the blow, Link landed and put as much pressure as he could on his sword to break the defense. Figure put one of his swords behind him and put pressure on Link's sword, their two sords forming an x. Figure used his other sword to swing at Link's feet causing Link to jump up. He then put pressure on Link's sword causing link to tumble over almost into the Lake. Figure charged at Link, as Link took out his light arrows and shot one at Figure. Everything went in slow motion as Figure grabbed it coming towards him and threw it at Link. Link dodged it and did a flip over Figure and turned to slice at him. Figure jumped up and landed on Link's sword, his weight pulled the sword down leaving Link unarmed. Figure picked up the sword and threw it into the lake, then he threw his own swords in the lake.  
  
"What's you problem?" Link said.  
  
"Nothing, I just want to see your martial arts skills." Figure said in a voice sounding like Michael from the drawbridge. With that Figure launched a heavy kick at Link's head. Link grabbed his leg and threw in towards the ground. Figure slammed into the ground and rolled over. He then jumped up facing away from Link his head turned around looking at Link, two green orbs seeable inside the hood, his robe's bottom floated up a bit off the ground. Figure jumped and flew towards Link his fists outstretched, he punched Link back a little and Link tried to punch him back but Figure blocked the punch. Figure the kicked Link who jumped and blocked it and tried to come down and elbow Figure, but he dodged. Figure flipped and landed on Link, causing Link to make a humph type noise. Figure jumped up and Link rolled out of the way, as Figure came down where Link was. Figure picked up Link and threw him into a wall of dirt. Link jumped up and picked up figure throwing him into the lake. Link sat down thinking the little skirmish was over. Figure came out of the lake in a swirl of water under him his eyes a bright green, a very bright green. Figure jumped off of the swirl of water and onto dry land, he punched Link so fast Link didn't see it sending him to the ground. Link got off and launched a kick at Figure who grabbed it and threw Link to the ground. Link jumped up and got a punch on Figure but Figure just picked Link up and threw him against the ground. Link got up a bit of blood dripping off his mouth, down his face, and on his tunic.  
  
" Do you want to keep on going?"  
  
"No, I've had enough, you've proven yourself." Figure said in a voice sounding like an average 17 or 18 male, in the middle of deep and high, but a little more deep.  
  
"Proved my self? This was a test?" Link asked  
  
"Well, I wanted to make sure you were the Link I had heard of." Figure said in the same voice.  
  
"Wait, you used the same voice twice is that your real voice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" I think it's time I tell you what I know of what's going on." Figure then pulled his robe off his hood going with it. He was a young man with brown hair and green eyes, he was just a couple inches a bit taller than Link. He wore a light brown shirt with dark brown pants and plain brown boots.  
  
" You're young? I thought you'd be some older man."  
  
"Really? Well, if you ask me that's weird."   
  
" Ok...........Hey, what about my sword?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about that." He put his hand towards the lake and Link's sword came into his hand and he gave it to Link. He put his other hand towards the lake, both of his swords coming into his hands.  
  
" You said you would tell me what you know?"  
  
"Oh, yes, where do I begin?"  
  
"How about at the beginning?"  
  
"That might help."  
  
"So start!"  
  
"Ok. Before I start my story I should start off by telling you I'm not evil nor did I send any things bad to attack you. My name is Brett and I was sent to help you, how I don't know. It all began one day as I was training, I usually train with a wooded dummy that I make. Well, as I launched myself into a jump slash a portal made of blue, white, black, and purple formed in front of me causing me to go inside of it. I went unconscious and when I woke up I was in a completely white room, and when I took a step in front of me, a black robe appeared. I walked up to the black robe and put it on, it shaded my body and face, making me very less noticeable. As I put the robe on a white pedestal appeared a story high with a staircase around it. I walked up the stair case and when I got to the top there was a smaller pedestal where a black triangle sat. I stared at it for a while not sure if I should touch it to find out what would happen. But, then a voice in my head said touch it its your destiny to take this. So, I grabbed it and it formed onto my hand but there was also 3 light golden triangles around it but it was the brightest. I was also teleported to a new land up in a rocky area. Then I heard a voice this voice told me of you, Zelda, Gannondorf, and the triforce. The next thing I remember was a howl and that's when I helped you against that giant wolf thing. There is one thing you should know about me........." As Brett said this a female voice cut in.  
  
"Link, Link! Where are you?" Malon said as she ran into the Lake area.  
  
"That's just Malon, you don't need to worry about......." when Link turned around he saw nothing just a lake but no trace of anybody else that had been there. Brett's robe was even gone, meaning he was hiding himself again.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me?"  
  
"I was talking to the figure he was here!"  
  
"Right no really he was! His name is Brett and he has brown hair and green eyes."  
  
"Really? You saw him and met him, he reveled himself to you?"  
  
"Yes and yes!"   
  
"Then where did he go?"  
  
"You scared him off!"  
  
"Yeah right! How could I scare him off I'm only a woman."  
  
"He didn't know that!"  
  
"I guess that's true."  
  
"So, why are you here anyway?"  
  
" I was wondering what was taking so long with Ruto but now I see you had other things to deal with."  
  
"Ok, let's go home then."  
  
"Link, I was thinking maybe we should take our relationship to the next level. "After saying this she gave him a mischievous smile.  
  
"No, Malon, I don't like you like that!"  
  
"We'll see------" Malon said stretching out the e.  
  
"Well, let's g..." Link started to say till someone said something to him in his head.  
  
Ragu2: How did you like it?  
  
Link and Brett: It was cool  
  
Brett: I beat link up!!!!!!  
  
Link: Yeah and?  
  
Brett: I don't know!!!  
  
Ragu2: You two are weird!  
  
Link and Brett: Hey!!!  
  
Ragu2: Oh get over it!  
  
Link and Brett: Ok!  
  
Brett: I'm so glad that I was reveled now I can talk to the readers and you guys!  
  
Link: Yeah, its nice having someone else to talk to!  
  
Ragu2: Oh thanks, I feel so appreciated! Readers make me feel appreciated by  
  
sending reviews!   
  
Link and Brett: Thanks for reading, goodbye!  
  
* Link and Brett run around Hyrule attacking each other* 


	5. The Council meeting

Ragu2: Do you belive it I'm back!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Dude, you didn't go anywhere you were just sitting around on your lazy ass.  
  
Brett: No he wasn't dude he was killin the shit out of people on cs and riding his bike all over Hyrule.  
  
Ragu2: Ummm.....about that I live in a different world than you....ha ha HA HA ha..ha........ha.  
  
Link and Brett: What!?!?!?!?  
  
Brett: Then how do you get to Hyrule in every chapter.  
  
Ragu2: Well, let's start the chapter!  
  
Brett and Link: No, wait just a sec...  
  
Last Time: Link fought againist the hooded figure, Brett, and learned more about him.  
  
**_ Hyrulian War _**

**_ The Council Meeting_**  
  
Link 'What the hell was that?'  
  
Link its Raru(light sage) we're holding a council meeting, we need you to be there you have 4 minutes to find a sage to transport you with them.  
  
"Malon, I have to go trust me its important there's a sage meeting." Link said.  
  
" A what?" Malon asked too late. Link had jumped into the lake put his Zora tunic on and dived into the water went through the portal into Zora's domain. He ran into the royal room but was stoped by gaurds who took him to the Zora king.  
  
" What is you're purpose here, Link?" the king said  
  
" I need to see Ruto we have a meeting."  
  
"What kind of meeting?"  
  
"Really, its none of your buisness but what's with this you never used to be so tight on security."  
  
"From what I've heard these times are changing and you can't trust anyone anymore."  
  
"Not even me?" Right then Princess Ruto barged in and ordered his release, she ran up to him and grabbed him tightly.  
  
"Let's go!" As she said that a blue light surrounded them and they were teleported to the council meeting.  
  
"Sir?" A guard said.  
  
"She's just doin the sage thing again."  
  
There was another swirving blue light and Link and Ruto appeared in the chamber of the sages on a circle that had the water sage symbol on it. As Link stepped off the water circle and into the middle he noticed that Raru was standing on his light circle that he lived on never leaving the sage dimension. He also noticed that there was 3 new sage spots, he knew one was for the newest sage that was revealed to him before Gannondorf kiddnapped her, Zelda. He wondered who the other 2 spots were for but he guessed these answers and more would be revealed to him soon enough. After making these observations he noticed over each sage spot a color light came much like the one he and Ruto rode on but different colors. A green flash, Saria, a red flash, Darunia, a grayish tint transparent flash,Impa, a white flash,Nabooru, and last but not least a pink flash,Zelda. They are the sages of as following forest, fire, shadow, spirit and ???.  
  
'What is Zelda the sage of?' Link thought to himself but was interuppted by Raru starting the meeting.  
  
" I assume you all are wondering why I have called you here." Raru said with no emotion.  
  
What he got back was all the sages saying something in some way related to "Hell yeah!"  
  
"We have many points that we need to discuss. As you can see there are two unoccupied sage spots and there have been people chosen for those spots, one is right here now." Raru said as he directed his attention to Link.  
  
"Me?" Link said softly  
  
"Yes, I have decided that nsince you were the one who beat the evil Gannon and saved us you should get all the perks we get of being sages."  
  
"I have no special abilities though..."  
  
"As Zelda you have been chosen by the triforce for a certain trait, she was wisdom and you courage correct?"  
  
"Yeah, we all know that."  
  
"Zelda please step off of the sage circle." She nooded and Link walked over and looked at it. It was a circle like the other ones but it was a faded black with three triangles, the right triangle was brightest.  
  
"So, Zelda is the sage of wisdom?" Raru nodded. "That makes me the s-"  
  
"Yes, you are the sage of courage. Now that we are all clear on this situation, Link please take your spot. Raru then waved his hand towards the 2 unoccupied spots.  
  
Link walked over to them and looked at them carefully, they looked like Zelda's but each had a diffrence. Link noticed the one next to Zelda had the left triangle was brightest. He stepped onto it and the other sages looked in anticipation, suddenly a medalion came from the sky of the chamber. Link caught it and looked at it it looked exactly the same as his sage spot.  
  
"Good, my hunch was right." Raru said.  
  
"Hunch?" Link spoke up  
  
"Well, I hadn't been completely honest with you I really wasn't sure if you were supposed to be a sage I just guessed."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It is now well noed that Link, hero of time, is now also welcomed into the sage family as the sage of courage.  
  
"I was pulled away from my buisness for this?" Nabooru asked annoyed  
  
"No, this is only the lighter part of our buisness." Link wasn't paying attention to this conversation, he was looking at the sage spot next to him. It was the same as his and Zelda's but instead of a golden triangle lit up the black triangle in the middle was the brightest.  
  
"Link?" Raru asked wondering what he was thinking about.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm paying attention."  
  
"Good. Now, on to our next bit of buisness. I have been talking to Zelda in counseling sessions and she has told me that a series of weird events have occured. I would like Link to start us off on this discussion." Link then stepped in the middle and told of everything about the hooded figure, the wolfo battle, and the creatures attack on the castle. He left out his last encounter with Brett though. After a little time to digest this Darunia spoke up.  
  
"What do we know of wolfo attack?" He said in a very goron like accent.  
  
"We know that if it wasn't for this hooded figure it might of claimed my life." Link said.  
  
"So, figure with us?" Darunia said  
  
"We don't know he could have been the one who sent the bid/skeleton things to attack Zelda." Impa said  
  
"No, I know, he did not send those things to attack her." Link said sternly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Zelda asked. Link then told them about his last encounter with Brett.  
  
"So, he is with us?" Nabooru asked.  
  
"Not with us but not againist us for the time being." Link said  
  
"Listening to these matters I have come to a conclusion, this Brett fellow is with us." Raru looked at the alone sage spot when he said it. Link remebered what was on it.  
  
"Raru is right, rember the part where Brett said he had the black triangle shining brightest on his hand. Well on this last sage spot that is exactly what is on it."  
  
"Not only is he with us, he is a sage himself!"Saria exclamied.  
  
" So, Link you must bring him here." Ruto commanded.  
  
"Now we are bringing this meeting to a close. One last matter of buisness, Zelda as a sage you must give Link your medallion." Zelda handed Link her medallion. "That concludes our buisness here I will see all of you next week, everyone is excused except for Link. There was every color flash of light and the sages were off except Raru and Link.  
  
"Yes?" Link asked.  
  
"I must show you the perk of being a sage other than teleporting.The first time doing this might be tricky so hold on to my shoulder." There was a flash of yellow light and they appeared in waht looked like a library with every book on anything.  
  
"What is this?" Link asked  
  
"The sage archives. This place has something to read about on any subject, you can use this place on some of life's toughest problems."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yes, but now we must part I'm sure you are tired after such a long day." With that Raru dissapered into the many shelves of books.   
  
Link then dissapeared in a bright gold flash to Lon Lon Ranch, where Malon was waiting for him.  
  
Brett: Dude.....this chapter..um... wasn't your best I wasn't even in it!  
  
Link: cough selfcentered cough  
  
Ragu2: Calm down!  
  
Brett and Link: Ok!!!  
  
Ragu2: Ok people please reveiw!  
  
Link: Yeah and they'll like it the best because Brett wasn't in it.  
  
Ragu2: Not this again!  
  
(Brett starts chasing Link around Hyrule trying to throw things at him.)  
  
Ragu2: Umm.. well I guess bye then cya!


End file.
